halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Precursor
Are we Misinterpreting the Primordial's Last Words? Yeah, novel spoilers. After reading Primordium and seeing the Primordial explanation again, I could not say the Flood are specifically an act of revenge, because it insisted that it wished to bring peace and an end to strife, and even though the Forerunners had failed the humans would still rise. This hints to the fact that the flood was created by- Or even from- the Precursors as a rather twisted answer to peace by homogenizing all biodiversity in the universe under the Flood. The Didact became particularly irate for this reason: The understanding the the forerunners creators had supposedly become this thing in a twisted grasp for peace. In fact the Primordial may have wished for its own death so that the flood would create a different Gravemind to centralize around. This would also explain why the Gravemind seemed so scorned in Halo 3 when it realized it was foiled. I don't mean to claim that this was an action of the Precursors as a whole (Or even that I'm right!) as this could simply be a case of a Precursor creation destroying its masters. Tenthyr (talk) 16:14, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Damn We know barely anything about the Forerunners, and now Bungie has to throw in another''uber-race of ultra-powerful beings? This is starting to get really confusing. And mind, it was sort of confusing from the start. Perhaps Flood are Precursors? Just puttin' it out there, let those theories roll.Metaridley 20:43, 7 November 2007 (UTC) god? that seems the best answer lol. Durandal? --Dragonclaws(talk) 05:37, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Meta-Ridley is right, Bungie you jerks (I Don't mean it, don't send your Ninja's on me). But I don't think the Flood ARE Precursors, but could be the product of the precursor's stupidity (Like Godzilla)--'Bugger| Bug Me| ' '''00:32, 17 December 2007 (UTC)--'Bugger| Bug Me| 00:32, 17 December 2007 (UTC) The precursors are obviously a race of super inteligent gerbils that created a ringworld called HAPLO, Huge Ass Pastry Lobbing Orbibthingy. The Forerunners were hampsters that ran on there forelegs (hence "Forerunner") and decider to mimic this down to the name, but sohumans me dirt covered the P and they named it Halo. Then a hunter wrote a poem about walrus dung and the prophets watched NASCAR. The page says that the structures where "Moved to Halo". I was begining to think that the Precursors created halo. But then I remembered all the Forerunner Glyphs and Terminals and droped the Idea... Imchicken1 Heh, Bungie's only hinted at Precursors. You've got a ton more to go buddy. The whole Forerunner thing isn't even figured out yet. Pop quiz, "Who killed the "Precursors"? That oughta blow your mind. (Although I personally think the Precursors created the Flood, after all, they could travel between galaxies, and the Flood is "extragalactical in origin.")LemonDragon 06:07, 17 October 2008 (UTC) The precursors own genius probably killed them, they probably created something so great and powerful, but it turned against them, it might have been a mistake, or a test that went wrong, like the flood might have been. Think on it, once you reach the top, the only way to go is down. Or up a tiny bit more, and then down again. They might have odne that, or they became so great, that they moved into another reality prehaps, but they passed the mantle on to the Forerunners, they probably lef tof hteir own free will, let their successors take the throne. Also, it is stated that they can go intergalactic, maybe they moved on and focused their attention on another galaxy. Leaving the Forerunnersbehind to protect this galaxy? Honor Guard Reborn Yeah, I think the flood are just some "experiment gone wrong" of the Precursor's. That might explain the flood-forerunner war, like the flood 'ate' all of the precursors and stole some of their ships or something, because think about it, if the flood didn't have that many 'troops' then the forerunners could have wiped them out easily, but if the flood had consumed the precursors then they could use overwhelming numbers to win. Also, with a race that intelligent and that many of them, they would have a extremely smart grave mind, who could out wit the forerunners. And if the precursors were galaxy travelers the flood could escape study (the experiment gone wrong) take control of a planet, steal some ships, then covertly take more and more planets (using precursor and there A.Is to trick them) until they had a gravemind to win all out battles, wage a war and win (infect all precursors, say with a luminary like device) there would be no evidence for the forerunners, or since they were probably around during the precursors extinction, wage a war knowing or capture the flood. They might not have known about the war because the precursors were so advanced they didnt understand they're transmissions and such. Also they could have been hesitant to kill the flood at first because they might have worshiped the precursors as the covenant do them, and not want to destroy they're gods or there god's creations, or betray the mantle. Just speculation, but It makes sence to me.Papayaking 07:35, 28 July 2009 (UTC) On second thought...that sounds stupid, reading it now -_-Papayaking 04:34, November 24, 2009 (UTC) In a way, it would make sense if the flood were just a mistake of the Precursors, or, possibly the flood somehow already existed, they thought it was a neat species, and sped up its evolution and accidentily made it stronger? Then maybe the Flood destroyed the Precursors, then went on to destroy their heirs, the Forerunners. Then the Forerunners made the seven Halos...Tricklet 17:01, March 16, 2010 (UTC) the way i see it is that if the flood are from outside the galaxy then they would have needed ships to get here, more specifically ships capable of traveling between galaxies i.e precursor ships. this means there was some for of contact that allowed the flood to take at least one ship--Soul reaper 15:17, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Maybe the Precursors were getting high on themselves near the end of their days and they began to try and create a living organism. After years of genetics research and study, the Precursors created The Flood, and that parasite eliminated most of the species, while the little bit of the surviving populous fled the galaxy... OR As the precursors left the Milky Way, they encountered the Flood and were defeated. The flood used the precursor ships to get into our galaxy, as mentioned before in numerous other theories. - Echo 1 15:47, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I think that the Precursors might have been through an evolution which made their body's unnecessary (like what happened to the Ancients from Stargate) or they left the Galaxy in the hands of the Forerunners so they could guard another one that was on the brink of Galactic war or something. Either way, I think that the Precursors might have actually been the most advanced race from all Sci - Fi story's. They probably just waited for the Forerunners to become advanced enough. as for the Flood (I think) they were not created by the Precursors. If they were, they would have wiped out the Forerunners without any trouble, but they didn't, the Forerunners even gave them the time to (if they had the technology of the Precursors) wipe them out completely. The Forerunners were really advanced, but not as far as the Precursors. As we know, the Flood consumes all technology it can find (if it's higher then their own technology) so why would they possibly need to use the Forerunners technology, if they had that of the Precursors. I have also seen theories that state that just because the ship the Flood used to get to our Galaxy, it is a Precursor ship because it is able to travel between Galaxies. Do you people REALLY think that only a race at the technological level as the Precursors is able to travel between Galaxies? If you have watched Stargate, you should know that the humans from Earth were able to travel between Galaxies. Were they as advanced as the Precursors? no, not by a long shot, they had been given the technology by the Asgard, but also they were not as advanced as the Precursors, they couldn't even match the Forerunners. The Forerunners are believed to be at a higher technological state then the Ancients, because they were capable of creating super weapons like the Halo's. The Ancients were not. Halo 4 I don't think bungie would add a whole new mystery at the end of the trilogy unless they had something good in mind. Maybe we'll learn a lot about the forerunner and these guys will become the new mystery species. So i'll be the first to say it; Are humans Precursors? DA DA DA... No. Humans are just 'related' to forerunners through the mantle, maybe or maybe not genetically. Read the forerunner talk page. And sign your posts.Papayaking 07:25, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Humans are not Precursors. Like Guilty Spark states to MC in a way, you are Forerunner hear that? Forerunner, not Precursor... It is theorized that both Forerunner and Human are the descendants of Precursor... So if this theory is correct, then yes, in a sense humans are precursors. Salazar Slitherin 16:53, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Teir 0 Why are the precursors listed as tier 0? The beastiarum's technological advancement listed Tier 0 as a theoretical ceiling. So if the Forerunners have the precursors as an example of Tier 0, then Tier 0 is no longer theoretical like it said. All it was saying is that the Precursors are more advanced than the Forerunners, not that the Precursors are Tier 0. :Tier 0 is the highest it goes. And since the Forerunners were the most advanced species at the time, and the Precursors were even more advanced, they created a new tier for them. -- Councillor Specops306 - ''Kora '' 05:51, 12 June 2008 (UTC) I understand that, but how can Tier 0 be a "theoretical Ceiling," meaning there is no specific example, when supposedly they have the example of the Precursors? The wording seems off to me from the Beastiarum to indicate that the Precursors are a Tier 0 Civ. "As the Forerunners had no examples of civilizations with technological accomplishment greater than themselves - with the exception of the Precursors - this is a theoretical ceiling. They can travel intergalactic and accelerate the evolution of intelligent life" Take a look at the wording. Remove "with the exception of the Precursors," and it still is a complete sentence. Read it while ignoring that phrase, then add it back in and it seems to indicate that the Precursors are the only civ more advanced than the Forerunners, but are not necessarily a Tier 0 civ. Just because a civ is more advanced than another does not mean that they are another Tier above the other. South Korea is about 1 year ahead of the USA in terms of electronics. Does this mean that South Korea is a Tier above the USA? No. Both civs are in the same Tier (if South Korea has a space program). st : This is very true. I agree with umm... "st?" Teir 0 is a theoratical cieling, and Percursors, while more advanced than Forerunner are themselves a Teir 1 civilisation as well. It would be ridiculous to suggest that each civilisation has it's very own exclusive Teir. Therefore, Percursors being a Teir 1 civilisation is rather probable indeed. However, if one were to use this very article as a reliable source (which may not be wise since it's very reliability is what is being questioned), the following quote suggests that the Precursors may not have truly existed: "The Precursors were mentioned in the Bestiarum as the race preceding and mythologized by the Forerunner". Is it possible that the Precursors were simply a race the Forerunner 'imagined' to explain existance itself? The Precursors were not a physical race but rather one that the Forerunner worshipped as gods. My message is somewhat similar to that of Forerunner's just below, 'cept that I spell better. >_< --cv The Tier 0 thing is designed to be similar to the Covenant belief. The Covenant Believed that the Forerunners became trans-sendant or watever, and they worshipped them as if it were true. The Forerunners believed that the Precursors died out and became trans-sendant. Can you see it? The Precursor thing is the Forerunner religeon.Forerunner 12:49, 19 July 2008 (UTC) All anyone can say is: They MIGHT have been either tier 0 or 1, the Bestiarum COULD have been misworded or not, no one knows except bungie...you forgot the forecursors who were tier -1. lol.Papayaking 04:28, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Its tier 0 because the Precursor where DEFINITELY much more advanced than the forerunners. That being said, its theoretical because forerunners havent actualy seen any tier 0 civilizations in action. Its a thin line, though...Salazar Slitherin 16:50, August 11, 2011 (UTC) spelling How do you spell "transsentient" is it #transsentient #transentient #trans-sentient I've looked everywhere I can't find it. Make sure to change the name on Sentient Beings as well.LemonDragon 06:09, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :It is transsentient. One word. It uses the Latin root word trans and the word sentient, so there is an S for each word. Consider the word "transsexual", similar in that it uses two S letters next to each other and to take any away would ruin the meaning. --Dragonclaws(talk) 02:29, February 4, 2010 (UTC) rulers? "The Precursors played the same part as the Forerunner after them, laying the seeds for another civilization to spring up and dominate the Galaxy." Humanity dominates the Galaxy? I doubt it. This is evidenced by Humanity getting their arses kicked by the Covenant.--cv :Considering that the war is over, and they have the alliegance of the Sangheili, its possible; it would also take thousands and thousands of years for them to Dominate the galaxy. General ONI recon 111 - 15:31, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::There are simply at peace. If the Sanfheili were to attack, Humanity would likely lose. I believe 'dominate' is not the best choice of word to use. --cv :: ::Well... If the humans reclaimed all their glassed worlds, teraformed them, and entered a time of exponential growth, they could be back to strength quite quickly... five or six centuries, i would say (given thats the amount of time it took them to do it before). Also, if you think about it, human technology will surpass covenant technology extremely quickly. Humans have already reverseengineered shield technology, and even improved on it. Samething with the slipspace equaiton and plasma cannon equations. We can make in-gravity, ultraprecise slipspace jumps, which the covenant cant even do. Cortana was able to recharge covenant plasma cannons many times faster than the covenant could. So i would give human technology less than a couple hundred years to surpass the covenants. Of course, this is all supposing the humans dont get wipped out while we're sitting ducks on earth...Salazar Slitherin 16:43, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Maybe they meant technology-wise, like humans reach tier 1 and become the "dominant" species.Papayaking 07:32, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :And if Humans reach tier 1... the sangheili may be good warriors, but they would have there own arses kicked in tht case... They may become the dominant... in a few thousands/million years ;D --HGR Even if humanity was losing the war, it was us versus 5+ races. Take WWII for example; Germany was probably the most powerful, mechanized, and technologically advanced country on Earth but they were fighting most of America, Britain, France, Polish freedom fighters, Canada and the massive country of Russia all at the same time on three fronts, not to mention nearly the rest of the world supplying the allies. If it had been them against any one of those countries alone, they probably would've won. The same goes for the Halo universe. It was the UNSC against grunts, elites, brutes, hunters, the prophets (panning and organizing) and (we now know) skirmishers. If we face any one of those races alone, we would have a pretty good shot.Halochondria 21:38, August 29, 2010 (UTC)The Flana-man The Forerunners had their biggest expectations in us. The Covenant has found most technology from the Forerunners, like the Forerunner Dreadnought ship... The humans have advanced on their own. I think that we can become way more advanced then the Covenant in time. Without a war we can actually become the new Forerunners Maybe the Precursors etc. didn't know the Human-Covenant war would happen? --Serithi 06:44, July 1, 2011 (UTC) question Hey guys, didn't the Didact want to follow in the footsteps of the Precursors? - Anonnomus 6:57, 18 June 2009 (UTC) He heavily believed in the Mantle which was believed to have been passed down to them by the Precursors. Field Master Spartansniper4 00:04, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Ah. Thanks, by the way, I know this is probebly not true since "Naughy Dog" have never worked with neither "Microsoft" nore "Bungie", but the Jak series has an acieant race with the same name, Precursor. Conection, probebly not, ripoff, likely, cawinsidence, most likely, but what do you think? - Anonnomus 1:59, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ...No, just...no...Papayaking 04:31, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Appearance Am Ithe only one who thinks of the Kroguns when wondering what the Precursors look like ? [[User:ODST Commando|'ODST Commando']] (Bullfrogs) 03:37, January 7, 2011 (UTC) If you read Halo Cryptum it gives a descrpition of a creature that identifies itself as a Precursor that looks like a grossly misshapen human, with four upper limbs, two degenerate legs, and a head that looks like a sea scorpion or elongated as described earlier in the novel. Vigred 20:43, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Halo: Cryptum Does anyone else believe that Halo: Cryptum messes with current canon? Elite B 08:39, January 22, 2011 (UTC) You know when the Didact says "We can follow in their footsteps." Maybe he isnt talking about the precursors, maybe he was talking about humans. We did push them out of the galaxy once before the human-forerunner war. Maybe the reason no one listened to him is because the forerunners really hated humans. --~~Squireyoung~~ Halo History 101 So let me get this straight. In the beginning the big bang happened and the first race to reach a high enough technological advancement were The Precursors. They looked around the galaxy and thought "Hey! Wouldn't it be neat if we advanced a civilisation!" So they picked on the Forerunners. The Forerunners got to a stage where they somehow managed to overpower The Precursors and push them to extinction so The Precursors knowing thier fate either: fled the galaxy, died, or helped make The Flood parasite as revenge against The Forerunner. They probably didn't know about how bad The Flood would become. So anywho time passed and The Forerunner simply forgot about murdering an entire race. This gave Humanity and The San 'Shyuum (Prophets) time to evolve. However we had Precursor relics on our planet and this gave us an advantage. We soon looked out to the stars and started to take worlds, however this bought us into conflict with The San 'Shyuum and we had a little war. The Forerunners let us as long as we didn't wipe each other out. Our races eventually allied and we had enough worlds until we discovered Flood powder! We tried to incorporate Flood DNA into our pets to make them awesome but then they turned against us. Flood outbreak numero uno. We managed to push The Flood back but because we lost so many worlds we start encroaching on Forerunner teritory. They got annoyed and kicked us back to stage 7 and then got attacked by The Flood. Flood-Forerunner war, halos activated, halos wipe out all Precursor technology, Forerunner are presumably all dead and Flood die of starvation. The galaxy is repopulated and ironically The San 'Shyuum are now on a world full of advanced Forerunner tech and decided to hate humanity. We're arogant a**holes lol Grenade117 4/2/11 20:41 GMT I strongly agree with what the dude wrote above me- he probably read halo: cryptum. Who said that the Precursors created the flood. That has not clearly been proven, there is no evidence to support that, all that we know is that the flood came from some kind of powder thing. For all we care it could be Precursor remains. We do know the humans found the flood poweder on some random ship that was rather bulky and large, that was neither human, forurunner, precursor or any other race... The only connection between Precursor is that when the humans asked the Timeless One about the flood he gave them some disturbing answer that made everyone comit suicide. Oh, and the timeless one took control of the flood to destroy the forerunners or something like that... Another thing; there is a theory that BOTH humans and forerunners where descended from the Precursors. They where both very advanced technologicaly because of precursor relics, and they both wanted to uphold the mantle. Salazar Slitherin 16:25, August 11, 2011 (UTC) New Screenshot? Where the hell did that new screenshot come from? It doesn't look anything like I thought a precursor would look like and it seems there's a Halo 3-era spartan in front of it. Does anyone have the source or know if this is even an actual screenshot? There is way, way too much speculation on this page. -KidVegeta PRIMORDIUM INFO! SPOILERS! Halfway to the end of Halo Primordium the captive, timeless one, Primodrial, "The last Precursor"... actually turns out to be a gravemind... you cant trust it in the fact it says its a precursor... its possible thats the biproduct of many precursors fused together... yall know how graveminds are made right... I dont think that its a precursor and the Apperance should be edited or removed...M0X1S 05:19, January 11, 2012 (UTC) The primordial is a precursor and a Gravemind the Gravemind can control all the flood, and as the primordial is a precursor can control them, so say it is a Gravemind, besides the planet is a planet Charum hakkor precursor structures in halo cryptum, Didacta describes it with a humanoid with four arms, two legs, has 4 fingers and has pulagres, perhaps that's the description of a Gravemind in halo cryptum chapter, says that the precursors created the forerunner and humans and perhaps the floods.Precursors (talk) 01:48, December 4, 2012 (UTC) "Speculated" Concept art I don't think that there is a Benjamin Sjöberg working at 343i. I believe the image is simply just a fan's attempt at his own look at what a Precursor is. This is the artist's website: http://thelakeandmountain.blogspot.com/ This is clearly stealing something from him and stating it is "Speculated" concept art from 343 Industries. --LoyalHaloFan 19:31, August 6, 2013 (UTC)